Letter from a Daughter to a Mother
by Emirii Erizabesu
Summary: Mother's day iscomming and Chibi-Usa doesn't know what to give her mum. P.S this is for the UK Mother's Day if some in the USA could tell when your's is I'll write another then.


Carry on with the letter's series

Chibi-Usa was sitting in the Tsukino back yard thinking she'd been shopping with Usagi and Ami that day as they wanted something to get for their mum's on mothers day and Chibi-Usa wanted to buy something for her mum too. But the thing was there was nothing there that was really her mum that she knew sure Usagi had tried to help by pointing out thing's she liked. And for once she wasn't been silly in the choice. This shocked Chibi-Usa as Usagi was turning into her mum in front of her eyes. In fact she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Usagi come up to her with some Lemonade.

" Hey Chibi-Usa want's wrong?"

" Oh hey Usagi-Chan just thinking about what to get mum"

" Didn't you see anything she might like. I know I must have chosen silly thing"

" No it's not that you choose really nice thing it was none were really her you know what I mean?"

" Yep of course I do. I tell you something when I can't work something out or I don't know what to get someone. I write a letter about how I feel about them then I get an answer, Here you try."

And with that Usagi gave Chibi-Usa some pen and paper to write on and left the Lemonade on the side.

Chibi-Usa picked up the pen and paper laid down on her fount with and wrote her letter.

_Mama,_

_You've always been there for me I now know why when I fell or didn't listen to you and did something I shouldn't why you told me off. I also now know why when I was clumsy you never told me off and didn't force the whole "princess" thing on me. It was because you wanted me to learn from my mistake and you wanted me to be as normal as I could be. I also know why you sent me back after the Black Moon problems it was to learn from a much normal you. I've seen you grow up into you whilst I've been here. Although I didn't want to believe first that someone like you could be you. I hope you_

_know what I mean by that. This you is also my friend and even thought we're friends the level of friendship I have with this you is something I don't think I could have with the you I know. Which is good because don't just have one mama I have two and I think I have the best of both world because I have you as my mama and then the you as one of my friends that's just like me. I don't really know what to write expect that I love you mama and I hope you are well and thank you so much for letting me have two of you and not one._

_Love and Hugs_

_Chibi-Usa._

Chibi-Usa looked at the letter and checked to see if it was all right then called Usagi over.

"Usagi-Chan"

" Yes Chibi-Usa"

" If I gave this to you, would you like it?"

Chibi-Usa handed Usagi the letter and Usagi read the letter carefully. Chibi-Usa noticed that Usagi was crying when she was read the letter.

" Oh Chibi-Usa that's such a lovely letter your mum will love it I know she will"

" Really you're not just saying that?"

" Really I mean it"

" Oh thank you Usagi-chan I've got some envoples upstairs I'll put this in one and get Puu to send it to mum"

Chibi-Usa took the letter and ran into the house to get an envelope she had in her room. But she also had a copy of the letter she was going to give Usagi after all she had two mum's and the both had to get something for mother's day after all.

Mama

By the Spice Girl's

_She used to be my only enemy and never let to be me free,  
Catching me in places that I know I shoudn't be,  
Every other day I crossed the line,  
I didn't mean to be so bad,  
I never thought you become the friend I never had,_

_Back then I didn't know why,  
Why you were misunderstood,  
So now I see through your eyes,  
All that you did was love,  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
My friend,_

_I didn't want to hear it then but I'm not ashame to say it now,  
Every little thing you said and did was right for me,  
I had a lot of time to think about,  
About the way I used to be,  
Never had a sense of my responsibility,_

_Back then I didn't know why,  
Why you were misunderstood,  
So now I see through your eyes,  
All that you did was love,  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
My friend,_

_But now I'm sure I know why,  
Why you were misunderstood,  
But know I see through your eyes,  
All that you did was love  
Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
My friend,_

_Mama I love you, Mama I care,  
Mama I love you, Mama my friend,  
My friend._

Like I said this one was for all the mum's out there. Seeing as it's mother's day ( 6th march 2005)

Also I'm not a fan of the Spice Girl's but this song was the most fitting so please don't flame me if you dislike them or in fact if you like them and I've said I don't like them. As always please let me know what you liked and didn't like. And if your reading this for the first time and liked this I have more fanfictions like this just look on my profile

Peace and Love


End file.
